An ominous bottle
by Fluffymausi-chan
Summary: An ominous bottle. A little talk. An outcome? Hopefully for those two.


_Hi guys. Well I couldn't help myself and had to write something for my most favourite couple. I love them and their chemistry, but well that should be clear already with this little OS. I hope you like it and well after a lonnnnnnnnnnnng time convincing myself, I can finally say it without breaking out into tears: I don't own Avatar-the last Airbender..._

_Your FMC_

* * *

**An ominous bottle**

„You sure about that?"

„What is it with you? Always thinking rationally. What about a little bit of fun? Normally it's me who's not adventurous at all. Or are you scared?"

That did the trick.

"No way!"

She had grabbed the glass so fast, that some of the content spilled on the wooden table which made him smirk at her hurry to prove that she was no scaredy-cat. She downed the drink in one gulp, exhaled with a sour expression and tried to ignore the strange sensation in her belly.

"Sokka said that it tasted sweet and crunchy, but somehow it tastes like lava."

He chuckled at this and downed his first cup. Taking a second to recover from the drink, he blinked at her. She had a smug expression on her face and he hurried to look as calm as always, as not to give her a chance to taunt him about being a wimp over a single drink. To divert her attention, he continued their little talk.

"Crunchy? How can a drink taste crunchy? Was he high?"

She shrugged her shoulders, already pouring her next glass.

"Yeah, he acted a little bit strange after drinking it…."

There was a short moment of silence before she continued.

"What am I saying, he was absolutely loopy."

He reached for the bottle to pour himself also a second glass.

"Loopy? You surely are exaggerating."

She drank her cup, a little slower this time but with a big smile while remembering her brother and his crazy talk about friendly mushrooms and the sort.

"Nope. At one point we were in a cave and there was a strange smelly slime on the walls and he ate it!"

He frowned at the very thought of such a bizarre scene but his expression soon brightened up and he was laughing like a maniac. How stupid could her brother be? He was holding his stomach and had to put the bottle down as not to let it fall. She quickly took it back and poured herself another glass, grinning at the sight of her laughing friend. He laughed not much and it was refreshing hearing it again. It sounded so very deep and hoarse, it made her shiver. She giggled at him, falling from his sitting position on his back gasping for air.

After a short while he had caught himself again and was sitting up again. He grabbed the bottle and instead of pouring himself another cup, drank from the bottle which made her pout. Her cheeks were flushed and she leaned over the small coffee table to take the bottle back. Her hand reached but found nothing but thin air.

"Now, now. You have already had 3 cups. Let me catch up to you."

His voice was still hoarse and it made her cheeks blush an even deeper red. She tried to ignore the heat that was rising in her body and especially her face and gave him an annoyed look.

"It's not my fault that you were having a laughing fit."

He hugged the bottle closer to his chest. It was not until now, that she noticed that his upper clothing had rucked up, exposing his belly and a part of his scar from the past.

"Sure thing it was your fault, after all it was you telling me that crazy story. So let me drink and I will give it back in a second."

She sat back on her cushion, crossing her arms over her chest and looking in a different direction. A clear sign that she was mad, but it was not the only thing he noticed. Her flushed cheeks seemed more prominent as well as her curves. The simply blue nightgown did nothing to hide them and he appreciated the view. She was breath-taking.

They did not know what had let them together in one of the vacant rooms to have a drink together, but after the war had ended, both had been nose-deep in paperwork and other boring meetings. It was easier for him to take this whole leading stuff but for her it was all new, being an ambassador, but it did not change the fact that they were both tired and needed a break. They knew that it was all for the sake to restore peace again but there were only few times to take off and they rejoiced over the fact that someone had sent them this bottle and because there had been no sign for whom it was, they decided it was only fair to share it.

The room was only illuminated by a small fire and some moonbeams. It was a nice night. No fights, no rebels that were making trouble and no nerving people. Just them. Having a drink. Nothing complicated. Except their feelings. Yeah, nothing big.

He gazed at her with heavy-lidded eyes. He did not know how she thought about their relationship or what that electricity was about whenever they were near each other. The only thing that he knew was that he had to get closer to her. To share his warmth.

She noticed his gaze on her and when her eyes met his, she forgot to breathe for a second. He put the bottle down next to him, but it fell from the table and spilled its content on the carpet. The room was getting hotter with every breath and even the cold nightair that came from the small window could do nothing about it. He leant over the coffee table that seemed far smaller than before. She wanted to look away, unsure what to say or what to do, but couldn't. Her mouth opened to inhale but she couldn't. Her body seemed to have lost all sense and couldn't function any longer. She needed something. A trigger.

She found it.

His lips caught hers so fast; they toppled over and found themselves on the floor, but neither took notice. They were too busy tasting each other's mouths and holding unto each other, as if they would disappear every second. Their kiss was not gentle, not sweet but passionate as it held years of pent up desire, longing and love. They didn't talk. They could talk all they want after this, but right now they were finally where they wanted to be the most. The only thing that left his lips between a few open-mouthed kisses was a breathless whisper that made her smile.

"I think we have to find this anonymous sender to thank him."

"Shut up Zuko and kiss me."

"Sure Katara…"

* * *

**"YOU SENT THEM CACTUS JUICE?"**

Sokka was beyond angry as he glared at the earthbender next to him. She had her smug grin on her lips and even though she enjoyed getting on his nerves, she had to make something clear.

"No. I didn't send them Cactus Juice. After experiencing how crazy you have gotten after one drink, I would not dare sending something like that to Hotman and Sugar Queen. They would turn the Fire Nation into a battle field over some vanity like a broken fingernail. I sent them Fire Whisky, the best from the best."

It made nothing to calm Sokka down and so it was up to Aang and Suki to calm the watertribe-warrior down. They had almost achieved their goal when Toph decided to say one last thing.

"Well and it was to do something about that horrible sexual tension between them. I hope they have finally worked it out."

**"I'M GONNA KILL YOU TOPH! AND ZUKO!"**

* * *

_So... what do you think of it? Yeah it's nothing but a small drabble, but whatever. I hope you liked it. :)_  
_Your FMC_


End file.
